


Transgender Dysphoria Blues

by tinyko



Series: Ulaz Never Died [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia, im having a bit of a dysphoric episode so im using the coping method i learnt in therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Leo has a bad day, Ulaz comforts.





	Transgender Dysphoria Blues

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an Against Me! song and album. I want a galra boyfriend to comfort me rn.

A slam of the front door echoes through the small apartment. A young man leans against the door, breathing heavily and harshly and slides down the surface. He sits in front of the door with his knees up, elbows on them and his face in his hands. Sobs start to wrack his tiny body, mixed with the fast paced, shallow breathing.

He holds himself tighter as he starts to shake from the force of his sobs. He can't hear anything, other than the repeating misgendering and his own negative, toxic thoughts. When hands lightly touch his shoulders, he rips himself away violently, his eyes blown wide with thick tears rolling down his cheeks.

His tall alien boyfriend is crouched down in front of him, his hands held up cautiously and his eyes wide. 

"Leo..." The smaller male's name is soft on his lips.

Leo's lips trembles, more tears dripping down his rosy cheeks. With shakey hands, he reaches out and laces his fingers with his boyfriend's longer, clawed, furred fingers. 

"I'm here," Ulaz whispers.

That's all it took for Leo to break again. Sobs fill the air as Ulaz takes the Leo into his long arms, pulling him to his chest and rocking gently. Galran words spill from his lips, slightly rhythmic, like a song. Leo blabbers apologies and jumbled explanations, clutching at Ulaz's loose shirt. Ulaz runs his fingers through Leo's hair, ruffling the light grey locks.

It takes nearly a half hour for Leo to calm his sobs down to a quiet sniffle, tears occationally falling down his face. Only then does Ulaz move back to look at his tiny lover.

Leo looks up at him, and gently bumps his head to Ulaz's jaw, "Thank you."

The taller male slowly stands, bundling Leo into his arms, "Of course, you're my mate, I'm always here for you."

Ulaz carries the smaller male to the living space and sits down on a couch, craddling Leo in his lap against his chest. He rubs small circles on Leo's back and nuzzles the top of his head.

"It was bad today. I was called a girl a lot, more than normal. It just... built up... and I couldn't do it any longer."

Purrs rumble from Ulaz's chest, an attempt to comfort the younger man in his arms.

"No one can keep going like that, you need to take breaks and let it out. I'm always here for you. Once you start... what was it, T? You said you would become more masculine. It won't be like this forever."

Leo buries his face against Ulaz's chest, "I know, it's just so hard right now."

Ulaz doesn't speak, not quite knowing what to say. Instead he leans his face down to Leo's neck and licks. A content sigh leaves Leo's lips as he starts to pet his lover's head as he grooms him.

It's become a comfort, the repetitive motion of Ulaz's slightly rough, long tongue against his sensitive skin along with his purring deep within his chest and his three beat heart beat and soft fur. Everything alien about Ulaz has become a comfort for the small male, grounding him during his panic attacks or depressive episodes or dysphoric episodes. 

Ulaz tugs on the back of Leo's shirt as he pulls away slightly, "Take off your work clothes and binder, I'll let you wear my shirt, but lets just here tonight."

Leo feels his breath as he speaks on his neck and shivers as he nods. Ulaz pulls away further so Leo has room to tug his shirt and binder off then when he gets up to pull his pants off, Ulaz pulls his own shirt over his head and hands it to Leo. The smaller smiles and pulls the large shirt over his head, the end resting at his mid thigh.

Ulaz lays back, his long limbs dangling over the arms of the couch. Leo climbs on top of him and rests his head near Ulaz's. The older male starts to groom his lover again as he holds him tightly to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> poses


End file.
